flatoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Chili Pepper
Chili Pepper is a Street Class car in FlatOut 2 and FlatOut: Ultimate Carnage. The Chili Pepper is based on the Chili, which is a car in the Derby Class. Both cars are based on the Renault 5, although the Pepper-version is most likely based on the Renault 5 Turbo. The Chili Pepper is very fragile and light. It is unable to endure 4 or more serious crashes, so the driver should take care not to get caught in too many pile-ups. It has poor top speed and landing jumps is uncomfortable due to its low ground clearance. Nonetheless the Chili Pepper boosts incredible acceleration and is perhaps the most agile vehicle in the game. Despite its weak nitro, its light weight and high acceleration negates this weakness. The Chili Pepper certainly seems to be a decent racing car. Although its low strength makes it something of a one-hit wonder in derbies, its small size and agility makes the Chili Pepper a better contender than expected. Under the right hands, it is actually quite survivable. The Chili Pepper has changed significantly in Flatout: Ultimate Carnage. It has become stronger and heavier, and retains its exceptional agility and acceleration (it can reach its low top speed in a flash). Its heavier weight has made it more suitable to derbies, and under the right hands it can be a good derby contender. It is driven by Katie Jackson in the Street races. Technical Data *Redline: 7.000 rpm *Class: Street Class *Type: Hot Hatch *Capacity: 3 Door *Cost: 35000 *Drive: RWD *0-100 km/h ........... 3,967 sec 0-160 km/h............ 7,969 sec 0-200 km/h............ 11,633 sec *Speed: 231km/h Note: All measurements have been made on the Test Track, using automatic shifting, 100% upgrades, full throttle as soon as the "Go" appears and no nitro. These values can vary on different surfaces, with manual shifting and different driving styles, as well as other upgrade settings. Trivia *The Chili is a derby variant of this car. *It has a Californian licence plate. *The logo on the front of the Chili Pepper is half of the Renault logo, implying that it may actually be modeled after the Renault 5 Turbo. *Both Chilli Pepper and Chili are the cheapest cars for their classes. *In Flatout 2 the Chilli has one of the highest redlines at 7.000 rpm, which is highly respectable compared to most other vehicles in the game, even if it resembles a small 4 cylinder engine, it must be factory tuned with lighter parts such as forged pistons. *The engine is an inline 4. *The license plate reads "hated idiot" or "ht8j107", for the fact the Chili Pepper resembles many "chav" and "ricer" who tune out their 4 cylinder cars with loud exhausts, cheap body kits and then call it a street racer car and act like an idiot behind the wheel, cutting people on the roads, speeding inconsistently... that's the most likely inspiration for this vehicle. That, and the fact it is a hatchback, a cheap body type to purchase, and the fact it resembles older Honda Civics, Nissan Micras and the very Renault it's modeled after, which receive a few cheap and poor modifications and become oficially a "Street" Racer. It qualifies, but barely. *The only saving grace of the Chili Pepper is that it has a rear-engine and is rear wheel drive, something most of these vehicles fail to achieve in their real world counterparts, because they're generally FF (front wheel drive, front engine). It can be very competitive but the cost to tune it makes looking for a better vehicle the most recommended choice, unless one is looking for an added challenge, and this vehicle isn't much more lightweight than it's previous CTR or the CTR Sport counterparts, which come with better engines, but unfortunately are FWD and FF, which are also very poor choices for racing. *The Chili Pepper has a few logos on it's back, and one of them reads "Super S", which stands for Super Sport, and some other dumb acronyms car makers add to their mainstream, entry level models, to actually make it look like it really goes fast and has a powerful engine and such, but unfortunately all it does is make the owner look like an idiot, and hence the "hated idiot" license plate. Gallery Chili1.jpg Chili2.jpg Chili3.jpg Chili4.jpg Chili5.jpg Chili6.jpg Category:Cars Category:Street Class Category:FlatOut: Ultimate Carnage Category:FlatOut 2